


Beginning of the end

by Esodra



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Before Time, Multi, Other, mlp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esodra/pseuds/Esodra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Celestia and Luna, and their lives as young~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the end

Most stories that is told have a happy ending, the prince and princess find each other, get married and live happily ever after. Red riding hood get home safe thanks to the hunter, the poor girl get another chance and end up with everything, thanks to her fairy godmother. This isn't one of these stories, I would lie if I told this one had a happy ending. Now most would ask "but doesn't all stories have a happy ending?" well it all depend on when you end the story, because in the end, all stories have the same ending.

"Every story has an end, but in life every ending is a new beginning"

_____________________________________

 

It's never easy to live in a corrupted world, everyone you love can disappear right in front of your eyes, they could suffer and you would be helpless and wouldn't be able to do anything. But that's not even the biggest problem. The biggest problem is that you're ruled by someone who doesn't give a damn about how you feel and how much his country suffer, someone who's happy as long everyone leave him alone and that he have food on the table. That's how the king is. In the beginning there were nothing, only darkness and misery. The king took over and promised a better world, we was so stupid to believe him and now we're all some simple slaves for his entertainment. The people had hoped for something new, something that would help them through the day, make the day better so they could for once smile without feeling it had to be forced.

The kids dream about a place were there's harmony between the worlds and were the king is nice and helpful, but it's only as kids we're allowed to dream. Once you get older you'll be punished for such dream or getting told it's "childish of you to think like this"

This was until me and my sister was born. We live in a world were being different isn't a good thing, and were you'll be hated for this. But it was different with me, my parents had told me that even from a very young age I had treated the other ponies so well so they wouldn't even dare to tell the king about this "abnormal" that lived in their city. It was a rare time for ponies to be nice and smile bright, some ponies literally thought my parents had done something to me to make sure I was always happy and looked at the bright side of life. This didn't change when I got a little sister, same race as me and just as beautiful and bright! Together we helped people around and the ponies in the small city began smiling for once. This scared our parents, sure they were happy that everyone else could smile for once, but this sudden happiness attached the eyes of the soldiers. And bit long after that we were on the run. Neither of us were very old when this happened so we can't really remember this, all I just told is something our parents had told to us.

But darkness came upon us and changed everything. It got more and more difficult to live in this world and smiling was very rare. Me and my sister lived inside, not allowed to walk outside, our parents were afraid we would attach too much attention if we went outside. This caused us to never have any friends, and we ended up alone and only with one another. I taught my little sister some magic I have read about in books, and together we created light. It shone so bright and was so warm and comfy. It was better than fire actually! Being alone made my sister and I dream a lot, we dreamt about a world were this light we had created shone bright on the sky and when we were sleeping there would be millions of small lights out there. Millions of small bright lights, that wasn't as strong and powerful as the one we would use while awake but they would be so beautiful. When out parents were sleeping we made this I. Our room. We called it night and day. At day time the big bright light would shine bright and light everything up, while at night the millions of smaller light sources would look so beautiful. We didn't dare to show it to our parents even though we think they knew it.

  
  


Once I went outside to see what the world was like at the moment, and what I saw saddened me, ponies weren't happy and were crying. They were starving and fighting for food. Some of then looked so scared and I head others talking about chaos and discord. I asked my parents about discord when I got home and they told me what was going on in the world, what I heard shocked me. Discord, god of chaos was on the loose and was working with the king, making ponies so unhappy and so miserable, he would kill for fun and enjoy the misery other ponies were in. I hated this, I wanted to stop it so we could all live happily together again. Live in a world were you would wake up with out worries and were you wouldn't be sad and hungry all day long.

My mom told me to get rid of those stupid dreams, that I was still a filly. She told me I had to respect the king, if not he would kill me. But how could I respect someone who threatened to kill my entire family, how could I respect someone who worked with chaos himself. No this wasn't a world I wanted to live in, this was too much, how come no one ever thought back against him.

Years went by, I was now in my teens, but I was still trapped inside my house, not allowed to go outside, due to my abnormality. Luna and I found a good name for it, Alicorns, the horn of a unicorn, and the wings of a pegasi. During the years I started to disrespect my parents more and more. They just respected this world, they just respected everything that happened. And even thought they agreed I was strong they wouldn't let me fight the king, nor chaos. They wouldn't even let me teach my sister the same magic that I could as of now. What they didn't know was that I actually did teach it to her during the night. She got stronger very fast, and soon we were both convinced we would be able to defeat the king. We were wrong. 

During the night we both walked outside, and fled from our parents home, slowly making our way to the castle. We defeated the guards with easy, my sister had a spell that could make them fall a sleep, which she did, but when we reached the king he didn't even seem surprised. He sat in his big golden throne, surrounded by a hideous beast, that was part everything. Lion, eagle, pony I would guess and so much more. The king laughed at her pathetic attempts, and easily pinned both of us down. We were defeated that easily? No, it just couldn't be! "I will rather die than live in your world!!" Luna shouted to the king "Surrounded by darkness, no light to brigthen our day, a corrupted king? That's not worth being alive for!" she growled. Shocked I turned my head to look at her, she was crying but her words were true. This world wouldn't be worth living in, but what about mom and dad?

The king laughed at her "I'm not going to kill you, I'm surprised. But you do need a punishment for trying to kill your king. Hmm" he thought shortly about it before he laughed and spoke up again "I know it! Discord!" the beast beside him woke up and looked at him "Kill their parents!"

My heart sank, and I could feel my eyes weil up, no. Not our parents, they were innocent! I cried out as the beast flew away with a smile. The king held us in place until the beast came back, holding two cold bodies. They. they were dead. It was them. I could hear Luna sob beside me, and I could feel the tears stream down my own cheeks. How could he, how could he kill someone so innocent, they never did anything wrong!

I could feel the power rush through me as I broke free of his spell, I freed my sister and we ran off, we ran and flew until we felt we were safe, then we cried until we had no more tears, until all we could do was just lay down and sleep. We slept for what felt like days, in this old, ruined castle filled with dust and spindle web. We were going to defeat the king, we were going to make Equestria a better place! 


End file.
